


Cu(t)e Cards

by jeonwoniw (kageyama_tobio)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPYMINGYUDAY, I don’t really know where this is heading, Lee Jihoon - Freeform, M/M, Seems like Angst in the first part, Still the same age gap, Wonwoo lets him, Wonwoo starts working a year ago, cliche?, kwon soonyoung - Freeform, mingyu didn’t use cue cards though, mingyu is a tease, really fluffy I tell ya, really sweet, set after Mingyu graduated from college, well a REALLY REALLY late MINGYUDAY, you know what? Just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/jeonwoniw
Summary: Wonwoo helps Mingyu for his job interview. Mingyu loves playing around.





	Cu(t)e Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a submission for Mingyu’s birthday, but I’m lazy and I didn’t finish it immediately. Anyway, it’s better late than never, right?

Words: 2503

_“Why should we hire you?”_

Five words that startled Mingyu from his nervousness. Calloused fingers wiped against black silk, cautiously and hoping it won’t get noticed. Mingyu wanted to wipe off the cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He could hear his heart thundering loudly inside his chest, as if it wanted to come out. The man repeated the question with ease. Mingyu looked at both sides, searching for an answer to the modern furniture inside the room. When the man raised his brow, the brunette knew he had to answer soon.

“Well, Mr. Kim?”

“Uh… I—”

 

 

Mingyu hated the rain. It always reminded him of sadness and sorrow. Every single time Mingyu wakes up to the sound of the pattering rain, it sends him back to his slumber until it ends. Not only that, every misfortunate event in Mingyu’s life happened under the pouring rain. It just happened that it loves mocking Mingyu. (Well he presumed; it always happens, anyway.) He stepped on the pebbled tiles on the floor, making its path towards their small porch. His boyfriend is into country-styled houses (He provides the money too, that’s why this was his pick.).

The wooden-tiled floor was soaked with water, as Mingyu shook of his blazer and hung it on the coat hanger. It’s uncharacteristic of him to do that, though. He removed his drenched shoes and placed it on the side, sighing as he switched to his slippers. When he opened the door, he could already smell the familiar scent of home.

 

_Him._

 

“I’m home.” He muttered as he removed his dress shirt before placing it on a white plastic hamper. He could hear a soft bustling sound even when the hallway was dim.

He greeted the elder from the living room, who was watching a rerun from last night’s show. The only lights that were on were the lamp in both sides of the loveseat. He momentarily sighed again, taking a sit on the beige couch and lied down his head on Wonwoo’s lap.

“Oh, my fucking God, Mingyu.” Wonwoo tried to push the younger away. “You’re wet. Get off the couch.”

Mingyu didn’t attempt to move. Instead, he turned around and faced Wonwoo’s stomach. “Hyung, I’m tired.”

Wonwoo gave up and chose to close the rummaging television. He ran his pale slender hands through Mingyu’s entangled hair, humming a song he heard a while ago as he browsed through his music playlist.

“What happened?” He asked. Wonwoo traced Mingyu’s earlobe before it went up to his brown fringe, moving it upwards and using the water left as its gel.

“Stuff.” Mingyu murmured under his breath.

“Did this ‘stuff’ happen to be bad stuff?” Wonwoo received with a hum. “Oh, Mingyu.”

“I don’t need your pity, Won.” Mingyu told the boy yet still nuzzled more under his warmth.

Wonwoo gave him a swat on his cheek and then he rubbed it too ooze the pain, “I’m not pitying you, dumbass.” He stroked Mingyu’s hair. “Funny how you graduated in Communications.” He was far from accusing nor was he disappointed, yet he looked sad but still sincere. Mingyu couldn’t tell. He didn’t want to face Wonwoo and see what he looked like. _Hell,_ it was hard for him to do so. Yet just four words caught him off guard and reminded Mingyu that Wonwoo never judged him (Maybe from the start, yes. But throughout their relationship, Wonwoo would interlace their fingers if Mingyu confessed something about him.).

 

 

 

 “I’m worried, you know.”

 

Mingyu opened his eyes and stared at Wonwoo’s. He unconsciously smiled when he saw how the dark lashes fluttered and how the black pupils looked like rare gems. He saw sincerity. That’s when Mingyu realized that Wonwoo is his own tranquility, the only thing that didn’t go wrong under the rain. He was the reason why Mingyu was doing this in the first place so he can help the smaller. Wonwoo may not share a lot about his work—leaving the important details out—but Mingyu knew he was tired. From the way he entered their house with pale and tired features and from the way he would get frustrated from one of his phone calls. Mingyu badly wanted to pay him for whatever the elder gave him.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo proceeded when he heard a hum of acknowledgment. “Do you want me to help you?”

 

 

 

Mingyu felt good after the breakfast Wonwoo served. He rarely cooks and that made Mingyu happy that the elder was doing his best to cheer Mingyu up.  It was a good thing he didn’t burn the kitchen. (Unlike the last time when he left the stove unattended but Mingyu partially blames himself because he was tempted by that callipygian butt of Wonwoo.) They settled on the living room, across from each other with papers in hand.

“You remind me of my first time I was interviewed.” Wonwoo laughed as he reminisced. “I stuttered a lot and didn’t pass the company. But hey, life goes on and so does my list of interviews.”

Mingyu frowned, “How come you had a lot of interviews?”

“I’m not like you, pine tree.” Wonwoo smiled.

Mingyu chose to ignore the nickname and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I’m way out of the sight. Well, in most radars.” Wonwoo drawled out the word ‘way’ as he skimmed the papers.

“So how did you pass them?”

“With the help of those unsuccessful interviews, I managed to gain a little confidence.” Mingyu peered at him and he nervously laugh. “I’m kidding! In fact, I almost lost hope.”

“So, Jihoon helped me and told me to use cue cards.”

Mingyu laughed. The elder was too cute to take seriously right now. With the pink oversized sweatshirt and the circle rimmed glasses, who wouldn’t? Mingyu smiled sweetly as he coaxed him. “Such a cute young man in front of me.”

“Shut the fuck up, Mingyu.” Wonwoo slapped his arm that was resting on the table. “I’m still older than you.”

Mingyu laughed again. This time, he could see how the whitish skin turned to pink, dusting Wonwoo’s nose and his cheeks.

“Why am I even helping you?” Wonwoo groaned, slamming the paper on the table.

“Because you love me.” Mingyu answered, grinning wide at him as he let out an exhale.

“You know what? I won’t be helping you if we don’t start soon.” Wonwoo frowned and Mingyu nodded to proceed. “I’ll be the boss, you’ll be the one applying—Well, obviously.”

Mingyu grinned, “Go now, and start.”

“Tell us something about you.” Wonwoo started and Mingyu sat upright.

“Well, my name is Kim Mingyu. Taken by the wonderful Jeon Wonwoo—that’s you by the way, boss.” He winked at Wonwoo who scowled at him but his cheeks were still red.

“You can’t say that to an interview, Mingyu!” Wonwoo abruptly cut him off, hands wailing on his sides.

“Why not? You ask me to tell something about me.” He questioned with a small pout.

“Yeah, but this is a _formal_ interview.” Wonwoo grunted, glaring at Mingyu. “Remember to not joke around, _and_ do not say any of your flaws.”

“Okay, okay!” Mingyu beamed and breathed when he was told to continue. “My name is Kim Mingyu. I’m 24 years old. I’m currently living with the love of my life—which by the way, I plan to marry soon.” He winked again, in a teasing manner. Wonwoo pretended to choke but let Mingyu finish. “I’m bisexual—well, I think I am. I don’t really like labelling my sexuality.” Wonwoo laughed at that and smiled a little.

“I’m into dogs but for the sake of my boyfriend, cats don’t really bother me.” Mingyu informed with a smile. “I also like to volunteer in any activity, a 3rd honor in high school, scouted for a modelling company a few times, and is sickeningly in love with the boy in front of me.”

At that, Wonwoo’s face fell. “You’re seriously not getting a job.”

“Maybe I will.” He jested and smirked at Wonwoo. “We will never know.”

“We’re not even halfway there and I’m tired already.” Wonwoo uttered as he was received with a laugh far from mocking.

They continued onwards with their practice. Wonwoo would correct Mingyu what was appropriate to say, telling him to obliterate some of his words. Fortunately, Mingyu complied. In fact, he was aware of them, he just loves teasing his cute hyung and making him blush. He never failed to do so and would cheer inwardly if he succeeded.

“Okay, Mingyu.” It’s Wonwoo’s time to smirk. “Why should we hire you?”

Mingyu’s mind went blank, he never put thought on taking this seriously. Tensed shoulders attempted to relax, and cold beads falling off his forehead. Wonwoo looked intimidating, as if he wasn’t his boyfriend. Mingyu sighed quietly and replied.

 

 

 

They finished off the practice fast after the question. Wonwoo would tell him to write the important notes down on an index card if he needed to recall what he would say. Impressed with the following answers to his given questions, Wonwoo dismissed the practice and clapped, “You’ll do well. Just practice.” Wonwoo complimented him more until he noted, “Just don’t say that you’re _so in love with you lover_ because that’ll take its disadvantage.”

Mingyu heard a beep on his phone. It was a text from Soonyoung. There was a job opening at his company and it was fitted for Mingyu, who couldn’t stay put on a chair for so long. The familiar logo appeared on his screen and he grinned as he downloaded the application profile. He settled his phone inside his pocket and whispered,

 

“We may never know, hyung.”

 

 

Wonwoo stepped inside his office with a menacing look. Everyone was intimidated with his presence that never wavered its aura. The underclassmen bowed down, hastily, scooting away to their own department. Wonwoo went inside his own office, only to find Soonyoung sitting down on his chair.

“Boss wanted to call you to the usual meeting room.” Soonyoung notified him with a smile. “I didn’t ask any questions so I don’t really know why.”

“Wow, that’s a first.” The younger remarked and chose to ignore Soonyoung when he rolled his eyes. He placed his bag on the grey table, careful not to hit the pen containers. “I’ll be there when you need me.”

He didn’t wait for a reply and made his way towards the room. Quietly, he knocked the door three times.

The familiar hoarse sound of the editor-in-chief entered his ears as he acknowledge Wonwoo’s presence.

“Come in.” The boy opened the door, careful and slowly.

“You called, sir?” Wonwoo asked and he could see a chair faced his back.

“I want you to meet your new partner,” The old man declared with a genuine smile.

 

 

 

_What the fu—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wonwoo, I would like you to meet, Kim Mingyu.”

The latter turned around, with a smirk. He casually propped his leg on his thighs while he rested his cheek on the knuckles of his hand.

 

“Hello, my dear Wonwoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Why should we hire you?”

 

Mingyu took up the cards he listed the night before for this particular question in his blazer. He stared at it for a second before he put it back in, screwing his answers.

“You should hire me because there is nobody is else like me.” Mingyu stated but he was far from being boastful and arrogant. The plastered smile on his face told them so. “I’m not good with organizing because I tend to make a huge mess.” He received a laugh. “I’m not good with accountancy and there was one time my nose bled because of a complicated equation I couldn’t solve back in high school. It was a good thing my boyfriend was there to save my ass.” He stopped and his face flushed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say those” He muttered but he was told to continue on. Even though he said a major flaw about him, the businessmen were already impressed and liked the way Mingyu knew what his quirks and weaknesses were. “However, I can say I’m good at speaking and conversing with other people. It’s just that it’s my first time trying the _real life_ job interviews and that’s why I get too nervous.” He coughed and he nervously chuckled. “I’m sorry again.”

“My boyfriend told me that it’s funny how I graduated Communications when I’m here, feeling all jittery because I think I failed this interview.” He laughed, but there was a tinge of disappointment to himself. 

“Are you so in love with your boyfriend?” The man asked with a teasing tone.

“Oh yes!” Mingyu grinned widely. “He was the one who helped me practice even though he sucks at speaking. Maybe that’s why a lot of people misunderstands him, but he’s really soft _and_ cute, by the way.” Mingyu’s eyes widened when he remembered that his boyfriend works here. “He works here too but I guess office romance is not allowed unless there are circumstances like they’re married or something.”

“Is he the one who asked you to try out our company?” Another male asked.

“No, our friend from college who works here too told me to try it out.” Mingyu confessed with a small smile.

“Who is this boyfriend of yours?” It was funny how the topic was going off the course. He found the men sitting in front of him intimidating, but seeing how they were interested and curious about Mingyu and his love life, it seemed like they aren’t and are actually kind.

Without any hesitation, Mingyu proudly said, “Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

 

 

 

“And that’s how I landed the job.” Mingyu winked at his boyfriend who groaned in return. “They also told me that I can help you speak more in public and with the other people so they won’t get scared of you anymore. Plus, they allowed me to date you.”

“You told them I’m soft _and_ cute, Mingyu.” The elder noted with a blush. “Of course, people will think of me differently now.”

“I’m just stating a fact.” He defended. “And don’t be afraid to show your inner adorableness! Everybody will love a soft and fluffy Wonwoo.”

“I never thought of that.” Junhui, a colleague and Mingyu’s friend, smirked. “But it won’t be that bad. I mean, everybody is tired seeing the scary looks Wonwoo will give the underclassmen.”

“Poor Chan can never forget that look.” He cooed as he pinched his friend’s boyfriend’s cheeks.

Wonwoo pushed his hands away with a glare, “Stop, you’re hurting me.”

Mingyu linked his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders, and went nearer. He smiled sweetly when Wonwoo’s face flushed and when the latter stared down at his fidgeting fingers.

 

 

“Do you want me to help you, love?”

 

“I feel like throwing up from this new scene that I never saw in my whole life until now.” Jihoon, a marketing executive, muttered under his cup of coffee before he turned to his desk.

 

~~Junhui took a picture for blackmailing purposes.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am done! So what do you think? Is it bad?? Please tell me so. I’ve written this as a fic for a school portfolio but I didn’t submit it to my English teacher because she told me the day before the deadline (She’s aware I write. I don’t know if she knows I write gay fics. Not ashamed.). I almost submitted a drabble fic that involves drugs, sex, and death. I would’ve been probably sent to the guidance office if I did submit it ;-; 
> 
> So in the end, this became a prompt and I wanted to write this but never got the inspiration or motivation to do so, until Mingyu’s birthday came along. I was like, “oh shit I should write a fic.” But then I only started writing it the day after his birthday.
> 
> //should I make a prompt list? I have too much and I once started a book of prompts in aff but I deleted it accidentally. Whoops.
> 
> ///Mingyu doesn’t really need Wonwoo’s help. He just likes teasing his hyung a lot, but he does need a few advices from the elder and gets jittery and nervous whenever his in the interview.
> 
> ////I haven’t experienced being interview by a person so I never knew the feeling of it. Please tell me if things aren’t accurate and need changing. 
> 
> /////I mean I’ll change it when I feel like it lmao
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me at my twitter: @jeonwoniw
> 
> read my other stories at asianfanfics: hokageyama_tobio
> 
> ((LIKE WE COULD BOND OVER MEANIE OR SOMETHING LKSFJSKDASA))


End file.
